castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Chromus
Chromus '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = '''Chromus has ?? health. Up to 160 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 100 people levels 500+ :* 40 people levels 150-499 :* 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Chromus has two different areas that can be attacked, each with vastly differing health: * Head (87 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Chromus. * Power Core '(2 billion health) - Dispatch to defeat Chromus. Piercing/Resistance Chromus has Piercing. * '''Power Core '- +400 Piercing Resistance * '''Head - +400 Piercing Resistance The resistance blocks up to 40% of the damage if the attacker does not have any Physical pierce, or 10% per 100 missing pierce. Monster Combat System Chromus uses a similar monster combat system to the Astaroth/Vargulis/Samael) where players have the opportunity to gain bonuses by attacking all at once. When attacking,' if a player's equipped Alliance Stance exceeds the monster's stance difficulty rating', the monster battle will receive points equal to the amount of stamina used. Your equipped hero type determines the benefit type and the hero stance power is determined by the sum of the hero level and same type heroes in alliance with him. Defensive alliances increase the critical stance bar which gives a flat percentage increase to the chance to get a critical hit. Offensive alliances increase the damage bar and the damage done by every attack. Balanced alliances reduce the rate at which the critical and damage bars decay. Damage added through these bars does not count towards the minimum threshold to receive rewards. A player's total damage towards loot can be observed as their Contribution total. The Critical stance bar and Damage bar give static percentages once certain amounts are reached, as noted in the table below. When one level is filled, the next level starts from zero, and the corresponding bonus is activated for thirty minutes or until the current level goes below zero points. When the bonus expires, the bar starts from level zero. If the player's equipped stance is greater than the difficulty rating, the amount of stamina used is added to the corresponding bar. Chromus's stance difficulty rating is 50. Siege Weapons Chromus Slain Standby Mode Active. Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year counter.... Routine maintenance initiated. Standby Mode disengaged. Diverting 0.2% power to system scanners. Scanning..... Scanning...No internal malfunctions detected. Preforming external scan.... scanning.... Underground vault remains intact... Seal placed on storage unit by God/Emperor Samael remains intact. North-East wall segment projected to suffer minor cracking in 458.7 years to tectonic activity. Standby Mode reengaged. Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year counter.... Routine maintenance Initiated. Standby Mode disengaged. North-East wall segment cracked after only 458.3 years. Recalibrating tectonic prediction program. Activation signal from Samael still not received. Calculating final decimal place of PI with spare processing power.... Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year counter. Increment year coun.... ACTIVATION SIGNAL RECIEVED! SAMAEL RETURNS! Primary Directive Reactivated: Destroy all that oppose Samael! Beginning primary startup sequence. Error! Minor system damage due to centuries of dormancy. Repair subroutines initiated. ETA to full functionality: 1873 hours. …. Repair subroutines complete. Reactor online, sensors online, weapon systems online, all systems nominal. Scanning for Samael.... error Samael not found.... Probability of Samael's defeat: 0.001%. Primary directive still valid: DESTORY ALL! Encountering opposition. Beginning Threat Analysis ….. Threat Analysis Complete. Threat level: Insignificant. Threats are adventurers: Warriors, Rogues with Mage/Cleric support. Exterior armor should be sufficient to repel their attacks. Damage Report! Attackers have accessed to unforseen levels of armor piercing attacks. Recalibrating Threat level! Critical damage sustained to reactor core, shields failing... Main systems taking dam@%~ge.... You tried to attack but tripped while running ..... Un_ble to fulfill P~im_ry diretciv4.... sys failure. Rewards While Fighting Chromus 108 defence Essence Rewards After Slaying Chromus Rare : Mithril Guardian: Attack 0, Defense: 200, Slots: 2, +70 Physical Resistance , -25 Fire Resistance Mithril Helm: Attack 0, Defense: 160, Slots: 2, +10 Physical Resistance , -20 Fire Resistance Mithril Band: Attack 0, Defense: 150, -15 Fire Resistance Metal Storm: Attack 0, Defense: 125, +10 Physical Pierce , -15 Fire Resistance Epic : Blue Chromus Core Red Chromus Core Green Chromus Core Legendary: Blue Chromus Eye Red Chromus eye Loot Damage Threshold